


The Unwanted

by laireshi



Series: And our roots together join... [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: He looks demonic, an ugly black armour and shrieks instead of a voice. V knows, now: the man inside is not a demon, no matter what he'd used to believe.





	The Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> V and Nelo Angelo for the VerV week on twitter.

He looks demonic, an ugly black armour and shrieks instead of a voice. V knows, now: the man inside is not a demon, no matter what he'd used to believe.

The memories make him shake. He steels himself; touches the other's cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I know it hurts. I can make it stop."

The man he was doesn't have much in terms of free will, but he nods.

V cries for both of them as he stabs his cane through the armour; the other man's heart—and his own.

Fitting; this merging of what Vergil hated in himself.


End file.
